toysfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Cars Diecast - 2017 Mainline
Cases Note that the cars with '''bold '''in their name have made their first 2017 debut in that case. '''Singles''' Case R (Released Dec 2016) * 1x WGP Lightning McQueen (WGP) * 1x Max Schnell''' '''(WGP) * 1x Kit Revster (Race Fans) * 1x Nigel Gearsley (WGP) * 1x Raoul CaRoule (WGP) * 1x Brand New Mater (Radiator Springs) * 1x Brent Mustangburger with Headset''' '''(WGP Reporters) * 2x Lightning McQueen (Piston Cup) * 1x Sheriff (Radiator Springs * 2x Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen (Radiator Springs) * 1x Ghostlight Ramone (Radiator Springs) * 1x Petro Cartalina (WGP Pit Crew) * 1x Alloy Hemberger (WGP Fans) * 1x Cartney Carsper (WGP Fans) * 1x Ralph Carlow (Piston Cup) * 1x Brush Curber (Piston Cup) * 1x Matti (Piston Cup Reporters) * 1x Wilmar Flattz (Race Fans) * 1x Tubbs Pacer with Paint Spray (London Chase) * 1x Race Team Sarge (London Chase) * 1x P.T. Flea (Drive-In) * * Singles Case S (Released Jan 2017) ** 1x WGP Lightning McQueen (WGP) ** 1x Kit Revster (Race Fans) ** 1x Nigel Gearsley (WGP) ** 1x Raoul CaRoule (WGP) ** 2x Brand New Mater (Radiator Springs) ** 1x '''Cruz Besouro''' (WGP Pit Crew) ** 1x Austin Littleton''' '''(2016 re-release) ** 2x Lightning McQueen (Piston Cup) ** 1x Claude Scruggs''' '''(2016 re-release) ** 1x Haul Inngas''' '''(2016 re-release) ** 1x Sheriff (Radiator Springs) ** 2x Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen (Radiator Springs) ** 1x '''Ghostlight Ramone''' (Radiator Springs) ** 1x '''Petro Cartalina''' (WGP Pit Crew) ** 1x '''Brush Curber''' (Piston Cup) ** 1x '''Wilmar Flattz''' (Race Fans) ** 1x '''Alex Carvill '''(WGP) ** 2x Lightning McQueen with Shovel (Radiator Springs) ** 1x Johnny Blamer (Piston Cup) ** 1x Murray Clutchburn (Piston Cup) '''Singles Case A (Released Feb 2017)''' * 1x Luigi and Guido (Radiator Springs) * 2x Brand New Mater (Radiator Springs) * 1x Doc Hudson (Radiator Springs) * 1x Road Repair Lightning McQueen (2016 replacement for Mater with Cone Teeth) * 1x Cruz Besouro (WGP Pit Crew) * 1x Fillmore (Radiator Springs) * 1x Sally (Radiator Springs) * 1x Matthew McCrew (Race Fans) * 1x Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen (Radiator Springs) * 1x Alex Carvill (WGP) * 1x Erik Laneley (WGP) * 2x Lightning McQueen (Piston Cup) * 1x Brad Winmiler (Race Fans) * 1x Lightning McQueen with Shovel (Radiator Springs) * 1x Darrell Cartrip with Headset (WGP Reporters) * 1x Johnny Blamer (Piston Cup) * 1x Tim Rimmer (Piston Cup Reporters) * 1x Tolga Trunkov (London Chase) * 1x Flik (Drive-In) * 1x Murray Clutchburn (Piston Cup) * 1x Kevin Shiftright (Piston Cup) Singles Case B (Released Mar 2017) * 1x Nigel Gearsley (WGP) * 1x Brand New Mater (Radiator Springs) * 1x Cruisin' Lightning McQueen (Radiator Springs) * 1x Sarge (Sarge's Boot Camp) * 1x Lizzie (Radiator Springs) * 1x Darla Vanderson (Race Fans) * 1x Victor Hugo (London Chase) * 1x Don Crumlin (London Chase) * 1x Vladimir Trunkov with Car Boot (London Chase) * 1x '''Clutch Foster '''(WGP Fans) * 1x Fighting Face Mater (London Chase) * 1x Francesco Bernoulli (WGP) * 1x Lightning McQueen (Piston Cup) * 1x Strip Weathers AKA "The King" (Piston Cup) * 1x Sheriff (Radiator Springs) * 1x Mike (Drive-In) * 1x Artie (Piston Cup Reporters) * 1x Timothy Twostroke (Race Fans) * 2x Lightning McQueen with Shovel (Radiator Springs) * 1x Misti Motorkrass (Piston Cup) * 1x Crusty Rotor (Piston Cup) * 1x '''Body Shop''' Union Jack Ramone (London Chase) '''Deluxe Case K (Released Feb 2017)''' * 2x '''Transberry Juice Semi '''(Piston Cup Pit Crew) * 1x '''Vinyl Toupee Semi '''(Piston Cup Pit Crew) * 1x '''Charlie Cargo '''(Sarge's Boot Camp) * 1x '''Brian Fee Clamp '''(Piston Cup Reporters) * 1x Craig Faster (2016 re-release) '''Movie Moments Case T (Released Mar 2017)''' * 2x Lewis Hamilton and Rip Clutchgoneski (WGP) * 2x Jeff Gorvette and Carla Veloso (WGP) * 2x '''Sally with Cone '''and '''Lightning McQueen '''(Radiator Springs) * 1x '''Marilyn '''and '''Nick Stickers '''(Radiator Springs) * 1x '''Bob Cutlass '''and '''Darrell Cartrip with Microphones '''(Piston Cup Reporters) * 1x '''Sulley '''and '''Yeti the Abominable Snowplow '''(Drive-In) * 1x Christina Wheeland and Jay W. (Race Fans) * 2x Superfan Mia and Tia (Race Fans) Table of Releases